I Promised
by siriusly-random
Summary: Lucy gets into an accident and remembers a promise with Natsu.


**Hello! Here's a quick little one shot I wrote in my free time, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

 _Italics=memories_

* * *

The last thing Lucy remembered was a bright light heading straight for her, before she fell into the inevitable darkness. She wasn't sure what happened or where she was now and all she wanted to do was open her eyes.

 _Maybe I'll get to see mom again._ She thought briefly, before quickly erasing the thought from her mind. She wasn't ready to die just yet.

She could hear voices around her, and as much as she tried she just couldn't get her damn eyes to open. She didn't recognize the voices either, and they were too faint to make out what they were saying, but Lucy was comforted by the fact that she wasn't alone.

* * *

" _Daddy! Daddy look! I made a new friend!" A little blonde headed girl announced, proudly showing off her new pink haired friend to her father. She was beaming, expecting her father to be so proud of her for making a new friend._

 _Her father glanced at the boy before frowning, eyeing him with a distasteful look in his eyes. "You are not to be friends with someone of such low class, Lucy. Bring him back to wherever you found him and never speak to him again."_

 _Lucy's eyes welled up with tears and her friend looked on with panic, not knowing how to comfort her. Instead of using words, he just took her hand and started to walk back to his house. He was sad, he wanted to be the blonde girls friend._

* * *

" _Natsuuuu~" Lucy sang as she wandered up to his door, waiting for him patiently. It had been five years since Lucy introduced Natsu to her father, and five years since she started disobeying him. Natsu was her best friend, and was there for her through everything. Especially when her mother passed, he was her rock, and never once did he try to say that everything would be okay, because he knew how hard losing a parent was, and Lucy could never repay him for his kindness._

" _Yo Lucy!" Natsu greeted after jumping out his bedroom window. Rolling her eyes, she extended her arm out to him. "You never can use the door, can you?"_

" _Nope!" He grinned, lacing his arm through his as they strolled off, talking about anything and everything they could._

Lucy wasn't sure how long she had been in her present state, but she assumed it was a while. The voices were gone, and she now felt incredibly lonely. She still had no luck opening her eyes, which frustrated her to no end. She loved being able to see, she loved colours and shapes and the night sky so she could look up at all the stars. All she really wanted to do was cry; because she _knew_ what was going on now, she knew what had happened. A car had hit her on her way to see Natsu.

 _Natsu._

He must be incredibly worried about her, and that fact alone made her want to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. _He_ was the reckless one, always making her worry about him. Their roles were reversed now, and she couldn't help but find it amusing. Even if her current state is worse than anything he's ever gotten himself into.

* * *

" _Stop, Natsu!" Lucy cried, tears falling while she tried her best to contain her laughter, but was failing greatly. They were currently sitting under a large oak tree in Natsu's back yard while he tickled her mercilessly._

" _Never!" He continued his assault, a large grin appearing on his face. He loved to see Lucy laugh. Her smile never failed to brighten his day, and in that moment he promised himself he would tell her that one day._

* * *

Suddenly Lucy felt something warm, and if she had to guess she would say it was on her hand. _Luce_ , she heard faintly, and she knew that voice.

She couldn't make out anything else that he was saying, but she knew he was there now, and that was good enough for her.

Except it actually wasn't.

She wanted to see him, see his smile, his eyes, and his beautiful pink hair. She knew he was probably hurting right now and she never wanted to be the cause of his pain and God, _why wouldn't her eyes just open?_

* * *

" _Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching her father's casket being lowered into the ground._

" _Yeah?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, watching her carefully from the corner of his eyes._

" _Promise me you'll be here for a long time." Natsu's heart seemed to jump up to his throat at her words. He let a small smile grace his features as he held her closer to him._

" _Only if you'll be around longer."_

* * *

Lucy was concentrating; trying her very best to open her eyes, move her hand, _something_. She want to let Natsu know that she was okay, that she was going to be okay, and that she wasn't leaving him anytime soon. He was her best friend, her everything. She loved him with everything she had and wanted to go on more adventures together, because it was always more fun when they were together.

She didn't know it, but she accomplished her mission, and moved her fingers just a little bit. The only problem was that Natsu wasn't there.

* * *

" _Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards her, throwing himself at her and engulfing her in a large hug. Shocked as she was, Lucy wound her arms around him, blinking away her confusing._

" _Are you alright Natsu?" She asked. As crazy and loud as he was, rarely did he ever throw himself at her like that._

 _He simply nodded, tightening their hug. He never wanted to let go. "Natsu! Too tight!"_

 _With a sigh and a lot of reluctance, he let go of her, but still remained close. He studied her face, loving that he saw the blush that crept up on her the longer he stayed. She never usually let him be this closer to her, and he took this as a good sign._

 _Grabbing her hands, he cracked a small grin as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. "I've got something to tell ya." She slightly nodded her head, telling him to go on._

 _He bit his lip, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. This was Lucy, his best friend. Could he really do this?_

 _Looking in her eyes he had his answering; it was her eyes he fell in love with._

" _I'm in love with you."_

* * *

She had always been stubborn and something as silly as being a in coma was _not_ going to be her downfall. She refused. She was tired and ready to see again, see Natsu again.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, she wanted to cry. She missed him, even though she knew he was there with her most of the time. She missed his laugh, his silly humour, and even all the troublesome things he did, because he made her laugh afterwards.

She loved him and she wasn't ready to let go just yet.

By some miracle, her eyes did open. And what she saw made her smile, tears welling up in her eyes. Natsu was lying next to her on the hospital bed, curled up into her side with his arm wrapped around her. She reached out to his hair, gently stoking his soft pink locks.

Natsu starting mumbling in his sleep about food, which caused a giggle to escape Lucy's lips, promptly waking him up at the sound. Groggily, he looked around him confused by his surroundings, until he saw her. Jaw dropping, he took in the sight of her, momentarily speechless. "Lucy?" He whispered, afraid he was just dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time.

Nodding, Lucy smiled at him, tears freely falling. His eyes widened when he realized that _no, this wasn't a dream_ , and that she was actually awake. "Lucy!" He cried, pulling her into a gentle hug, being careful of her injuries. "You scared me."

"I know." She stroked his back, trying to give him the comfort he desperately desired.

"I thought- I didn't think you were going to wake up." He looked her in the eyes; his own filled with tears as well. "You have such little faith in me. I promised I would be around for a while, didn't I?"

He cracked a grin. "Yup! And you never break your promises. Dunno why I doubted ya!"

She laughed at how easily he could make light of such a terrible situation. But that was one on the things she loved about him.

She leaned forward towards him, meeting his lips in a soft kiss, lingering for a moment before lying back in the bed. "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

For a moment he looked slightly panicked, as if afraid she wouldn't wake up again.

"Of course, I'll always be here for you."

She soon fell asleep, dreaming of the thing she loved most in the whole world.

She dreamt of Natsu.


End file.
